


No Rest for the Wicked

by Wassereis



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wassereis/pseuds/Wassereis
Summary: Eddie gets home early. What he finds wasn't what he expected.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 441





	No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> A little snack until I finish my other WIP for Buddie. 
> 
> Huge thanks to siri (thisissirius) for betareading! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Eddie had arranged to work the night shift. Carla was on vacation visiting family, and so he had made some arrangements with Buck so there would be someone to watch Chris. He was lucky to have such a good friend in Buck. Not everyone would swap shifts and adjust his whole life to watch a friend’s kid. 

With all the swapping and rearranging something must have gone wrong, because Eddie ended up being the one redundant. He stayed for a few calls, but by the end of the first few hours there had been pretty much nothing. At the pedestrian vs vehicle he had just stood around, sweating in his gear with nothing to do. It wasn't a bad accident, just a few scratches and a scare. 

When no calls had come in for two hours and it was nearing midnight he gets send home, because there is no free bed and he is bored out of his mind. He would rather sit at home with the AC on. He is somewhat used to the heat, but since the doors of the station are open almost all the time, sitting in the common area is really a lot. 

The shower before he drives home is refreshing and helps him cool down a little. He wonders if Buck is still awake and if Christopher had fallen asleep okay. But Buck hadn't called or texted, so it's probably fine. 

As he waits for a green light, he thinks about texting Buck, but he's only a few minutes from home so he doesn't. 

Parking the car, he gets his bag from the passenger seat and he looks toward the house. At first it looks dark, as if everyone is sleeping, but then he sees the blue lights of the TV. He smiles a little because Buck always falls asleep in front of the TV, most of the time to history documentaries. 

Quietly, as to not wake anyone inside, he unlocks the front door and quietly walks over to the living room. He sighs at the perfect temperature inside. He walks over to the living room, sets his bag down at the door and walks over to where Buck is sitting with his back to him. The volume of the TV is low and blue light illuminates the room and creates long shadows. It's some documentary, judging by the black and white explosions and dust, it's about some war way before their time.   
He walks up a little further, enough to be able to see over the back of the couch, over Buck’s shoulder. He almost chokes on nothing when he shakes the initial shock. 

Buck is sitting there, phone in his left hand, earbuds in, his right slowly stroking his hard cock. Eddie’s legs nearly give out, his eyes moving fast between Buck’s naked chest, his hand stroking himself, and the video on the phone. Two naked guys making out on a chair, from Ikea, if he's not wrong. 

It's a miracle that Buck hasn't noticed him yet and he can't stop looking. It's like he is glued to the spot, brain not cooperating with what he should be doing. Now that he is aware of what’s going on, he can hear Buck groan and gasp, and barely standing there one minute he's already really fucking hard, erection straining against his shorts. His hand is halfway down his pants before he even registers what he is doing and pulls it back. He tries to regain some form of control over himself, but is still watching Buck stroking his flushed dick, as he rubs his thumb over the tip, precome reflecting in the blue light. 

Eddie whines low in the back of his throat and it's as if he lost all control he has, never before has he felt so turned on, it is as if his whole body isn't listening to a single rational thought.   
He has to say or do something; or better yet leave and pretend this has all been just a dream. 

In the video one guy starts eating the other’s ass and Eddie hears himself breathe harshly through his nose. Buck starts twisting his hand on the upstroke.

“Fuck Eddie” Buck moans with a rough voice and Eddie just breaks.

He sets a heavy hand against Buck’s heated neck. Buck freezes mid upstroke, turning his eyes to Eddie in slow motion. Their eyes connect in the light of the TV and Eddie slowly licks his lips, lets his eyes wander over the flush on Buck’s cheeks, stops at the red bitten lips.

Neither of them says anything and Eddie’s eyes flick back up to Buck’s and he can see it there, can almost taste the heat. He sees Buck’s hand twitching in the corner of his eye, over his cock. 

“Fuck it.” He rasps, doesn't recognize his own voice; the hand that is still resting on Buck's neck pulls him towards Eddie as he leans down. 

Their lips meet in a heated kiss, Bucks gasping into it, whimpering, one hand grasping at Eddie's arm. He hears the phone fall to the floor and angles Buck just right to lick into his mouth, taste him; swallow his moans.  
  
Eddie leans one hand on the backrest, swings one leg over, his dick rubs against the cushion and he groans into the kiss, Buck’s fingers tightening trying to pull him closer. He swings his other leg over, kneels next to Buck without breaking the kiss, which is a miracle just in the move he just pulled. He leans over Buck, who lets himself fall back, as if they have done this a hundred times before; so Eddie can kneel between his legs. 

They separate for a moment and Buck looks wild, his eyes almost feral in the flickering light. Eddie moves his hand to cup his jaw, thumb caressing over his cheek. His other hand wanders over the heated skin of Buck’s stomach, muscles contracting as Eddie traces over his belly button. Buck pulls him closer by the shoulder and Eddie has to lean on his forearms to not put all his weight on Buck, but it brings them closer, their erections pressed together and Eddie grinds against it. He scrambles to get a hand between them to pull his shorts down, but brushes over Bucks dick instead. He can't help but take him in hand, hot and heavy against his fingers and strokes him slowly.   
He doesn't even know what he's doing, wants everything at the same time. His mind is hazy with want and heat and he rolls his hips without any conscious thought against his own hand, still slowly jerking Bucks erection. 

He barely registers Buck pulling at his shirt that is bunched under his arms and he lets go of Buck to get his shirt off and press their chests together, diving into another feverish kiss. He just can't stop rolling his hips, leans down to kiss and bite at Bucks jaw, down his neck over his collarbones to lick at his nipples. Buck throws his head back, throat exposed and pale in the blue light and Eddie wants to mark him. He bites at the delicate skin between neck and shoulder, sucks angry dark marks into his skin, back down to his nipples.

Buck is cursing and babbling in a stream of words, biting his lips, scratching at Eddie shoulders and back while he licks over his hard nipples. 

“What the fuck. What.” Buck moans and pushes his hips into Eddie’s and he agrees with a hum, because he has no idea how this even happened, but he can't stop even if he wanted to.   
He manages to slow himself down a little bit as he leans up again, holds Buck's gaze.

“I don't know.” He just says and rolls his hips, deliberately this time. Buck bites his lower lip, exhales shakily while Eddie caresses a spot just below his ear. 

Buck looks at him through half lidded eyes. “Don't stop.” 

He leans up and kisses him softly, reassuring before it gets intense really fast and he grabs Eddie’s ass, fingers digging into this skin through the fabric, pulls him against him, moaning something that sounds suspiciously like 'fuck yes finally'. Eddie leans on his left arm, manages to squeeze his right hand in between them to finally get his shorts and boxers out of the way. He manages to push them down a little, enough to free his cock that feels harder than he can remember to have been in a long time. He gives in and jerks himself twice and it feels so good, heat spreading through his veins, that he can barely stop.

Pulling his hand back up, Eddie lowers himself, adjusts his hips a little so their erections are lined up and grinds against Buck, who makes a sound between surprised and pained. It makes Eddie twitch and he hangs his head, looks at them together like this. It looks fucking perfect, like he is in his own perfect fantasy. Bucks perfect fucking cock pressed next to his, leaving wetness on his abs. The feeling of hot skin and Buck’s moans in his ears. It's almost too much, too perfect.  
  
Before he can do anything, Buck pulls him down by his ass, kneads into his muscles, starts a slow rhythm and Eddie is helpless to do anything but join in. 

They kiss and build the tension further and it's so so good. 

It's nothing like Eddie had ever imagined it would be, and he has imagined this too many times. There is almost no thought involved. It's like he is outside his body, he can't think straight. And it's so filthy dirty that he knows he can jerk off to this for the rest of his life. He can't divert his thought to anything that isn't hot and Buck and oh fuck. He nips at Bucks lower lip and kisses down his cheek.

“I can't wait any longer.” He sucks another mark into Bucks skin, just below his ear. Bucks rhythm falters a little and Eddie grins into his skin. “Jerk us off?” He asks in a low voice, takes Bucks frantic scrambling as agreement. He leans on one arm again, takes Bucks right hand into his left and licks over it. It makes Buck groan from deep in his throat and Eddie smiles, pushes up to his hands so Buck has space to get in between them.

Eddie leans on his left hand, distributes his weight as much as possible with Bucks legs spread over his lap. He licks a broad stripe over his own palm and looks at Buck, whose hand is frozen midway as he looks at Eddie like he's something to worship. Eddie can't help but smile at him, grinning mischievously he lowers his hand slowly. 

“Ready?” He asks and Buck nods, breaks the eye contact to get them both in his hand. Eddie joins his hand and starts stroking them. They haven't exactly started this whole thing slowly and Eddie can't really start now. Luckily, Buck seems to agree, because his hand squeezes Eddie’s dick, his grip tight enough to let him see stars.

“m not gonna last long.” Buck moans and his left hand grasps for Eddie’s hip, fingernails digging into his skin. 

Eddie hums, not surprised, he could probably prolong this a little longer, but he doesn't see any point when he can come with Buck. He starts thrusting into their tight grip and grits his teeth, the slide of their cocks slick and hot. 

“Shit. This is good.” He groans and feels Buck twitch against his palm, grins down at him.   
Their breaths are coming a little harsher and Buck starts to thrust into his hand as well, curses under his breath, clearly getting closer to the end. 

“Are you going to come for me, Evan?” Eddie moans and looks at his face.

“Fuck yes. Going to cum for you.” His thrust become a little faster and his expression becomes almost pained. Eddie’s eyes flick between their dicks and Buck’s face, can't decide where to look.   
The nails on his hips dig in, pain just adding to his own pleasure as he watches Buck lose himself.   
Eddie joins in, his thrusts becoming more urgent, trying to time this somehow. 

Buck moans, takes his hand from Eddie’s hip to bite his knuckles to stay quiet. The noises he makes through his clenched teeth just fuel the fire for Eddie and for a second he thinks he'll come first, but then Buck shudders and moans, jerking against their joint grip, his eyes closed, his face reflects pure bliss. 

Eddie feels his come run over their hands, slicking their fingers. It's like a trigger when he looks at their hands, Buck’s abs and his own erection covered in come and he groans from deep in his throat; curses, feels heat licking up his spine. He comes so hard he feels dizzy with it, his come mixing with Buck’s swimming in his vision. 

Buck shudders, oversensitive, as he strokes himself through. 

“Fuck.” He crooks and goes down to his elbows again, leaning over Buck. He can't help it, has to kiss him, slow and deep. He feels sated to his bones and at the same time somehow still turned on, as if this whole thing was too much to satisfy with one orgasm. 

Buck kisses back, movement lazy. 

Eddie wipes his hand on his shorts, nothing else in reach but Buck’s pants and that would be rude. He grins into the kiss, slowly licks over his lower lip to get another taste of Buck. Then he slowly lifts up so he is sitting back on his heels. He looks over them both and decides that he really really likes them like this. Buck looks wrecked, dark marks littering his skin, lips bitten raw, hair a mess and their drying come pooling in his belly button, some streaks going up to his chest. Eddie can't say whose it is and it doesn't matter. 

A feeling of possessiveness goes through him and nestles itself behind his ribs and he smiles.   
He takes a deep breath, Buck is looking at him uncertainly. 

“So that happened.” He caresses Bucks thigh absentmindedly. “We're lucky Chris is such a deep sleeper.” He shudders a little at the thought of his son walking in on them like that. “No regrets though.” 

Buck nods in agreement and a slow smile spreads on his face. Eddie feels warmth spread through his stomach. 

“How about we get cleaned up and then we see where this goes?” The smile on Buck’s face morphs into a grin and he wipes his hand on Eddie’s shorts as well, his other hand searching for something on the floor next to them. He uses his discarded shirt to wipe himself clean, more or less.   
Then he sits up, abs contracting nicely under Eddie's gaze. 

Eddie shuffles back a little and Buck rearranges himself to close the buttons on his jeans. Eddie stands up, just pulls his dirty shorts up to cover himself and holds a hand to Buck. “Come on, let's go to bed.” 

Buck smiles and Eddie melts a little. He waits until their discarded clothes are in Bucks hands and he turns the TV off to follow the other to his bedroom. 

When Buck is showered, he lends him some of his clothes and it sends a pleasant shiver down his spine, something fierce settling in his stomach as Buck lies down on the covers and gives him a sly smile. He lifts his head, smile slipping into a sigh as Eddie leans over him, pushing him into the mattress with his weight. 

And Eddie knows where he wants this to go; something with forever and family. But they have all the time in the world to get to that.


End file.
